<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good by Bruised_Wings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158880">I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruised_Wings/pseuds/Bruised_Wings'>Bruised_Wings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Next Generation, Marauders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruised_Wings/pseuds/Bruised_Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James Sirius Potter and Fred Weasley II are getting ready to begin their first year at Hogwarts when they finds something tucked away in James' father's office...<br/>The Marauder's Map</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr. and Mrs. Potter of 13 Grimmauld Place were proud to say that they were not normal at all, thank you very much.</p><p><br/>In the seventeen years since the Battle of Hogwarts, they had married and Ginny had given birth to three beautiful children. The youngest, now seven years old, was Lily Luna Potter, a curious and kind young girl who was named after her paternal grandmother and a very well-loved friend. The middle child was Albus Severus Potter, a quiet and kind of shy boy, who was named after two great wizards who gave their lives for these children’s father. And then there was James Sirius Potter. At eleven years old, he was their eldest. He was named after his paternal grandfather and his father’s godfather and he made sure to do everything to live up to his namesakes.</p><p><br/>He was born exactly a month before his cousin, Fred Weasley II, who would become his best friend in the whole wide world. By the time that they could both crawl, these boys were inseparable, they did absolutely everything together. They got their first Quidditch brooms together, they played their first pranks on their siblings together, and in the year 2015, they would be heading off to school together. This was their chance to show the world that the extraordinary family of the Weasleys and the Potters was still extraordinary. These boys were ready to show the world who they were. And that all started the week before their scheduled Diagon Alley trip, in the Potters’ home.</p><p> </p><p><br/>James and Fred spent every moment over the summer together, as they had since they were very young. This summer was different, though, because they were finally both turning eleven which meant that their stop in the fall was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They spent the months beforehand at the Potters’ house.</p><p>“Happy Birthday, Freddie!” James yelled, bursting into Fred’s room. The boy was there so often that he had his own room next to James.</p><p><br/>Fred was already up, sitting cross-legged on his bed. They were always told that until someone came to get you, you weren’t allowed to leave your room on the morning of a special day. He leapt off the bed as soon as the door opened. “I’m eleven!” he yelled excitedly.</p><p><br/>“I know!” James yelled back, jumping up and down. This was a big birthday for Fred. Eleven was the year that they got to begin school and finally, they were both there. James’ birthday had been exactly a month before and they had a really big celebration for it, so of course, they had to have a big one for Fred as well.</p><p><br/>“Is everyone here yet?” Fred asked a little anxiously. He knew that their grandparents and his parents and little sister would be coming to celebrate at the Potters’ with them.</p><p>James nodded, glancing at the door. “Everyone is waiting downstairs for us. I convinced them to let me come and get you, though,” he said, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>“Well, let’s go!” Fred said, running towards the door. James was right behind him and they ran down the stairs to where everyone was sitting around a table.</p><p>“There’s our birthday boy!” the boys’ gran, Molly, said when she saw them. She came over and hugged Fred before hugging James as well.</p><p>Fred looked at the table and his eyes lit up when he saw the wrapped gifts on it. “Wow! Are those all for me?” he asked, looking around at all of the others.</p><p>“Yes, they are.” Fred’s mother, Angelina, said. She was standing next to his father, George, near the head of the table.</p><p>“Come on, Fred.” James pulled Fred to the head of the table and sat him down in the seat that was there. He stuck a paper crown on the other boy’s head with a little laugh.</p><p>“Alright, Fred, dig in,” George said, gesturing to the presents.</p><p>Fred did just that, starting with a present from Molly. He unwrapped a Gryffindor tie and looked at his grandmother for an explanation.</p><p>“That was your father’s when he started school,” Molly explained, sitting at the table. She smiled at the memories.</p><p>Fred placed the tie to the side. “Thank you,” he said to her. He opened the rest of his presents which included a couple of new pranks from his father and James gave him a new copy of Quidditch Through the Ages.</p><p>After he finished opening presents, the two boys headed up to James’ room. James sat on his bed and Fred sat in the chair at his desk. “So we’re actually going to school in a few weeks,” James said with a little laugh. It was hard to believe.</p><p>“Yeah.” Fred nodded. “Hogwarts. Finally.” he laughed a little bit.</p><p>James suddenly remembered something and hopped off the bed. “Hey, I want to try and find something,” he said, a smirk appearing on his face.</p><p>Fred hesitantly stood from his chair. “Are we going to get into trouble again?” he asked.</p><p>“Not if we’re quiet,” James said before heading out the door. Fred contemplated for a moment before following him, somewhat reluctantly.</p><p>“What are we looking for?” Fred asked, right behind James. They headed down the stairs and could still hear their family in one of the rooms.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ve heard the stories from your dad that I’ve heard from mine.” James started, “About the Marauder's Map.” he looked at Fred to see his reaction.<br/>Fred’s jaw dropped a little bit in surprise. He wasn’t expecting James to bring that up. “Well, yeah,” he said. He had heard of the famed map from his father, hearing the stories of all of the secret passageways and things like that. “But my dad didn’t know where it is now.”</p><p>James’ smirk grew, “I do.” he said. He looked down a hallway before sneaking into his father’s office.</p><p>“James, we’re not allowed to be in here,” Fred said quickly.</p><p>James shrugged, “It’s okay. Nobody has to know.” he said. He went over to his father’s desk and started opening the drawers. Fred joined him and looked in the drawers before finally, they found a large piece of blank parchment.</p><p>“I think that’s it,” Fred said, placing the parchment on the desk in front of them.</p><p>“Do you want to do the honors?” James asked, looking at Fred excitedly.</p><p>“Let’s both say it.” Fred decided, looking down at the parchment.</p><p>“I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” both boys said at the same time. Slowly, words started to appear across the parchment:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fred and James spent the week leading up to Diagon Alley looking at the Marauder’s Map and laughing whenever they opened it and one of the Professors, who were back early to prep for students, would be in the bathroom or something like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dinner with the rest of their family had been chaotic as per usual with their gigantic family. Their Uncle Ron had spent nearly the entire time making Dad jokes that nobody found funny and their gran had just overdone herself with everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now it was a week later and Fred and James were ready to go and get their supplies, especially their wands. They were meeting their older cousins who were already at Hogwarts to buy their supplies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, boys, keep up!” Harry said, turning back to James and Fred. The two boys were rushing behind their parents, chattering excitedly. They were meeting the rest of their family, except for their grandparents, inside Flourish &amp; Blotts which was the bookstore in Diagon Alley. Their grandparents and aunt Hermione and uncle Ron were staying at home with all of the younger children: James and Fred’s younger siblings Albus, Lily, and Roxanne and their cousins Rose, Hugo, and Lucy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stepped into Diagon Alley and James and Fred were in awe. There were so many people bustling about and the shops just looked so magnificent even if they were just shops. Their parents walked them directly to Flourish &amp; Blotts and just before they got there, James could see a bit of blue hair disappear inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teddy’s here!” he said excitedly to Fred. Teddy Lupin was like an older brother to both of the boys and basically lived with the Potters some of the time. The boys took off from their parents and rushed into the store excitedly. Teddy had spent his summer at his grandmother’s so they hadn’t seen him since he got off the train from Hogwarts and before then they had only seen him when he came home for winter break. They were both ecstatic to be going to school with him and finally seeing him for the whole year long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teddy!” Both of them yelled when they got near him. The older boy grinned when he saw both of them and pulled them into side hugs, messing up James’ hair a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re finally on your way to Hogwarts,” Teddy said to the two younger boys, letting go of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you have to be in your last year?” James asked with a bit of a pout. “It’s not fair. We don’t get to see you much and after this year you’re leaving school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy gave a sad sort of smile and shrugged a little bit. “Well you can think of it as I have a year to teach you how to be at Hogwarts and you can take over for me next year,” he suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made grins appear on James and Fred’s faces again. “Yeah! That sounds amazing!” Fred said with an excited laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But first,” James’ mother said, coming up behind them, “We need to get your school supplies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, fine.” James groaned, looking around the store. He pulled his school list out of his pocket, which was crumpled into a ball.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother took it and uncrumpled it, looking at the list, “We will stay here and get your books. You take your list and we will have Fred’s.” she handed back James’ list and took Fred’s much neater and nicely folded one. “You boys can go with Teddy and some of your cousins to get the rest of your supplies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of their family came over to them in the store. James and Fred’s cousins Victoire (who was fifteen), Dominique (who was fourteen), Louis (who was twelve), and Molly (who was also twelve) were the ones who were also at Hogwarts. The first three were their uncle Bill and aunt Fleur’s children and Molly was their uncle Percy and aunt Audrey’s eldest daughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mum, I think I just saw Alisie.” Dominique said to Fleur. Her mother looked out of the shop and they all spotted the blonde girl Dominique had been talking about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can go shop wiz her, ma fille,” Fleur said to her daughter with a smile. The girl grinned and ran out of the store, quickly going over to her friend. The two soon disappeared in the crowds of people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to go find Xander,” Louis told his mother, referring to the blonde-haired boy he had befriended the year before. He ran off and disappeared into the crowds just as his sister had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victoire looked at the three boys who were left. “I’ll stick with you three,” she said with a smile. “Come on.” she grabbed Teddy’s hand and Fred’s arm, pulling them towards the door. Fred quickly grabbed James’ arm so he would be pulled along as well. James quickly waved to his mother, who looked quite amused, before following the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slow down a bit, Vic,” Teddy said with a light laugh as the girl pulled them down the street through the crowds. Victoire turned back with a bit of a smirk and pulled them into Madam Malkin’s Robes For All Occasions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, so you two need uniforms, books, a wand, and some other things as well,” Victoire said, clearly running through the list in her head. She was always known as the well-organized cousin, which really helped the rest of them out. “And our parents are grabbing your books,” she added. She turned away from them and went over to grab one of the people working at the shop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do we really have to get measured?” James said, making a face a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you do.” Teddy said with a chuckle, “It’ll only take a couple of minutes.” he ushered James and Fred over to get measured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, they were finished and decided to get the rest of their supplies before going back to pick up their robes after a little while. Victoire took the lead again and led them to a few other shops to get the small items on their lists before it was finally time for the boys to stop by Ollivander’s. They headed into the shop and saw two other first years with their families ahead of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy at the counter held a wand in his hand and his eyes widened as it seemed to be the right wand for him. He grinned and looked at his parents and another boy who was with them. The family thanked Mr. Ollivander before they walked towards the door. As they passed the group, the boy, who had a lot of freckles, gave a smile to James and Fred before he left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a girl in front of them in line and she walked up to the counter, seeming a bit nervous. After a few minutes of her struggling with a couple of wands, she finally found the right one. The young brunette girl walked past the others and James waved at her a little bit. She waved back a little shyly and left with her family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter.” Garrick Ollivander stood behind the desk with a smile. The old man was one that both of the boys had met before and they both grinned at him. “Who is first?” the man asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go first!” Fred volunteered, stepping up to the counter. Both boys were very excited to get their wands finally and the excitement was there in their eyes and their demeanor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Very quickly both of the boys found their wands and they excitedly left the shop, very grateful towards Mr. Ollivander and excited to show the rest of their family their new wands. They were finished getting everything on their list so they headed back to Flourish &amp; Blotts to meet back up with the rest of their family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You all find everything okay?” Ginny asked, putting her hands on her son’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep!” James said with a grin. He held up his wand excitedly and looked around for his father. “Where’d dad go?” he asked with a frown when he couldn’t spot his father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny smiled a little sadly at James, “He was called in for work. He really wanted to be here when you came back but they needed him at the office.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James’ excitement faltered a little bit. “Oh,” he said simply, looking over at Fred, who just looked a bit awkward at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’m sure he won’t be long,” Ginny reassured him. “We’ll come back in a few days to go visit your uncles’ shop anyways,” she promised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great” James was a bit peppier again. He grinned at Fred a little with a bit of a mischievous look in his eye. Anyone who knew the two boys knew that they liked to get into trouble and a lot of their help came from Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, which Fred’s father owned. They were pranksters to say in the least, which meant that their families were pranked weekly by the two troublesome boys. One of the things they were most excited about was bringing their pranks to Hogwarts, and that would come soon enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time to go home.” Fred’s mother said, putting her hand on Fred’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred pouted a little bit and looked at James, “Guess I’ll see you at dad’s shop in a couple of days.” he said, disappointed to be going back to his house. He had to go back so he could pack and spend some more time with his parents and sister before he went off to school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, see you then,” James said with a smile. He waved a bit before Angelina escorted Fred out of the shop and away. By this point, Victoire and her siblings had finished shopping and were saying their goodbyes. Victoire and Teddy seemed to have a bit of a long goodbye but James didn’t think much of it. He said goodbye to his cousins and Teddy before he and his mother made the trip home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived home, James immediately ran up to his room, throwing his school supplies and books into his trunk before sitting on his bed. He looked at the door for a moment before pulling the Marauder’s Map out from his pillowcase where he had been hiding it. He grinned as he looked at it, the first time he had done so without Fred by his side. He just knew that this map would help him out a lot during his first year at school. He held his wand in one hand and looked at it for a moment before looking back at the map with excitement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was going to be a great year.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>